My Famiglia Mukuro's Birthday Oneshot
by Twelfth Legion
Summary: Mukuro's birth name wasn't Mukuro, but Dei, born on June 2nd. However, on June 9th, Dei died, and was reborned as Rokudo Mukuro. Featuring Mukuro's past before Estraneo. Bithday-fic, one-shot.


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Twelfth Legion here. This is a one-shot that I wrote for Mukuro's birthday. Where I come from, his birthday is already over but oh well~ **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO!**

**P.S: All speech is in Italian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Summary: Mukuro's birth name wasn't Mukuro, but Dei, born on June 2****nd****. However, on June 9th, Dei died, and was reborned as Rokudo Mukuro. Bithday-fic, one-shot.**

* * *

Dei's 1st Birthday

"Dear, today is Dei's birthday. It has been a year since you passed, and I miss you dearly. Dei is healthy, and really smart. How I wish you were here..." said -, standing at the foot of his deceased wife's grave, pushing the stroller Dei , who would later be known as Rokudo Mukuro, was in.

His wife had died after giving birth to their son, Dei, as she was not in the best of health. The doctors were sure that she would not even live long enough to give birth, but she had proved them wrong. However, not long after she gave birth to Dei, she died.

As - placed the bouquet of flowers he had bought on his wife's grave, his eyes filled with tears. They had made so many plans together, how they would bring their child up, how they would grow old and their dream house which they would build; none of which were fulfilled. Now, he could only wish that Dei would grow up to be the fine young man that his wife wanted him to be. How was he to know that the very next year, just 1 week after his son's second birthday, that even his son would be taken away from him?

One year later, 1 week after Dei's 2nd Birthday

"Hello?" 

"Good afternoon, Mr -. I am Officer Eli, calling from the local police station. I am sorry to inform you, but you son, Dei, has been caught in a fire and has passed away. His body cannot be found," said Officer Eli solemnly. 

Upon hearing that, Dei's father loosened his grip on the phone, allowing it to slip out of his hand. 

'No no no... This cannot be happening...' thought -

He rushed out of the office and rushed to the police station, wanting an explanation.

* * *

In the Poilce station

"Where's Officer Eli!" demanded -, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Sir, please calm down. I am officer Eli," Eli replied calmly.

"What do you mean my son is dead!" screamed -, grabbing Eli's collar.

The second officer on duty tried to calm - down. He knew that - meant no harm and was just agitated after finding out about his son.

Officer Eli explained the whole situation to -. How they think the fire started, who survived etc. etc.

After hearing the truth, - broke down crying. First his wife, now his son. Officer Eli walked around the desk and went to comfort -. The missing body was what puzzled the police the most. Dei was in a childcare center where someone, most likely a terrorist, set fire to. Most of the kids had survived and there were dead bodies found too. Everyone was accounted for, except Dei. However, they were 100% sure that Dei was there.

"W-where am I?" asked little Dei, walking around a white "box".

"Dei, come here," coaxed a beautiful lady.

"W-who are you?" Dei asked, scared.

First, he saw his surroundings catching fire. Now, he was in a place that he wasn't familiar with.

"I'm your mama."

"M-mama?" confirmed Dei, unsure.

His mama had never been around. His papa said that she died, but Dei didn't know what that meant. He was an intelligent child, and at the tender age of 2, could already speak quite well. However, his father's eyes always seemed sad when he spoke of mama, so Dei never asked more.

"Yes, your mama. Dei, you cannot stay here."  
"W-why? Where am I?" asked Dei, standing in front of his mother.

His mother smiled sadly and embraced him.

"Someday, Dei, you will know. We will meet again. Farewell, Dei," replied his mother sadly.

His mother started fading, and when Dei awoke, he was in an alley.

"M-mama? P-papa?" muttered Dei, terrified. "W-where am I? W-who am I?" asked Dei to no one in particular, his memory gone. He briefly remembered a lady and a man, nothing more. Not his name, nothing. However, for some strange reason, he knew how to read, speak, and what he needed to survive. Also, he knew he needed a name.

'Rokudo Mukuro' whispered a voice in his head.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" muttered Dei out loud.

He liked it, it sounded right.

* * *

14 years later: June 9th

"Ah, Mukuro, happy birthday!" greeted Sawada Tsunayoshi as Rokudo Mukuro entered the dining room.

"Kufufu… why, thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun~" thanked Mukuro.

Mukuro liked his birthday, the one day where he could annoy everybody without getting scolded. Of course, Hibari hated it.

"Mukuro, are you alright? You seem a little shaken…" commented Tsuna, worried.

"…Kufufufufu… it's just a little dream I had…" replied Mukuro.

He remembered. He finally remembered. And now he knows. Who his parents are, where they are. If only his father didn't commit suicide…

Later in the evening

Mukuro was feeling down. Now that he knew his past and how he ended up on the streets, he felt lonelier than ever. Sure he had Chrome, but his parents… Mukuro had never really felt emotion before, not this much at least. He hated this feeling on loneliness. Now he truly knew why his dear Chrome was always so sad before. He didn't annoy the others much today, which the others found odd. Something was wrong, they just knew it. And they were right.

As Mukuro walked into the dining room for dinner, he was greeted by balloons and party decorations. A party, how nice.

"Happy Birthday Mukuro!" shouted almost everyone, shoving presents in his hands.

"Kufufu… How nice…"

"Mukuro, what's wrong? You can tell us," coaxed Tsuna.

"…"

Mukuro explained the dream he had, how he knew it was real. It was hard to believe at first, but the others slowly believed him. It was a sad story, and they were shocked to know that Mukuro's real real name was Dei.

"It's okay, Mukuro. You have us now, we can be your family," said Tsuna comfortingly.

Now, Mukuro heard that plenty of times, how they were his family and all. But this time, it was different. He was really touched. He really felt wanted. These emotions were new to Mukuro, but these emotions made Mukuro feel more human, not that he wasn't one.

**Author's Note: Done! I know that Mukuro is a little OOC, but I still hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot. Bye! :D**


End file.
